The Lead Façade
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Another case. Another serial killer rapist. Benson and Stabler have very little forensics and only one lead, forcing them on their most dangerous assignments yet. Just how far will they go to catch the rapist once and for all? But in the end, will it even matter? (Eventually M rating)
1. Ed

"She was a cop?!" said Cragen, astounded. "How the hell did she end up on the sidewalk?"

"That's what I came here to find out. Apparently, your detectives are better at being smart-asses than doing their job."

"We just caught the case last night, Tucker," steamed Liv.

"I'm sorry. I just though you were two of the best detectives in Manhattan."

"Oh, come on! You know this case can't be solved in a day!" shouted Elliot.

"Enough! Tucker, have 1PP send over her case file, and we'll see what we can get from there."

"It's classified!"

"Not any more. If you want us to help, you're going to have to send over the case file!" demanded Cragen.

"Fine. But the next time I check in, you two better have a lead or I'm handing this over to 1PP."

* * *

"Hey, Liv, sorry about earlier. I..."

"Just drop it," said Olivia stirring her coffee and tossing the straw into the trash.

"Please. Liv, you look like you haven't slept in months."

"El," she said, finally gazing up into his softening irises, "I'm fine." Offering him an awkward smile, she returned to her desk as Much and Fin strolled in.

"Find anything?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, about a half dozen cigarettes. You know, tape doesn't stop people from littering on the crime scene," said Munch.

"What did you expect from Munch?" snickered Fin, "I found a receipt for a coffee shop about a block away. It had our victims name on it, so we followed up."

"Yes, and it led to nada!" began Munch, "The description the cashier gave us sounded like an exact description of Tucker! Can you believe that? And you guys wonder why I am so skeptical."

"It's possible," replied Olivia, "You missed it. Tucker showed up. Turns out our victim was an undercover operation gone wrong."

"You're joking," said Fin. She shook her head. "Next time 1PP comes after any one of us, be sure to bring this up."

"Case file just arrived," said Cragen, holding the manila folder above his shoulder. Handing it to Olivia, she started vigorously flipping the pages.

"Cap, the last time anyone saw this woman, it was with Tucker. I had the coffee shop manager send over the video surveillance from three weeks ago."

"That would be expected since he _was_ her case leader," explained Cragen, "but pull him in for interrogation. See how he likes to be on the other side of the table. And tread lightly. Someone could be setting him up."

"Will do, Cap!" said Fin saluting him.

"Olivia, you and Elliot should head down to tech. Morales said he unlocked the phone."

* * *

"I did get it unlocked, but I haven't looked on it yet. Figure I better call you two before I do anything."

"Thanks, Morales. Click on her phone log first," said Olivia pointing.

"Numbers from a burner. Probably 1PP trying to get in touch with her. But it appears she answered. Talked for nearly 15 minutes," said Morales, taken aback. Olivia returned his distorted features.

"That's not possible. How did she pick up these phone calls? She would have been dead by this time."

"Why did these last few calls last for over an hour?" Elliot said, stating the obvious.

"I'll try and find who bought these phones, but don't hold your breathe."

"What about her photos?"Elliot pointed to a notification that a collage had been made with some of her more recent photos. One showed a picture of her chained to a beam of some sort. Aside from a skimpy bra, she was naked. Her hair matted in front of her face shielded her eyes from the flash that was no doubt on. The pictures all appeared to be the same except taken from different angles.

"Add to my list of things to do. I'll try to find a location where these photos were taken."

"Thanks," said Elliot grumpily.

* * *

As Olivia and Elliot were arriving back at the bullpen, they saw Fin and Munch leading Tucker to an interrogation room.

"You two, I want you to interrogate," said Cragen.

"C'mon, Cap, Munch and I got this one."

"No. I want Olivia and Elliot to take this one." Giving him an apologetic glance, Liv followed Elliot into the bleak room.

"Good to see Manhattan's finest."

"Where were you yesterday, Tucker?" asked Elliot stooping down until he level with his face.

"Right to the point. Okay. Unsurprisingly, I was at my office. Obviously, you can check that," smirked Tucker.

"What was your relationship with the victim?"

"I was her case leader, detective. We weren't involved."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Olivia said, trying to catch a hint of a lie.

"About three weeks ago when I was prepping her before going under."

"Do you always prep at a coffee shop?"

"Oh my God! She was new to the undercover op, so I decided to make her feel as comfortable as possible before we fell out of touch."

"So you sent in a new recruit to an extensive sex-trafficking ring, knowing full well that you were dealing with professionals?"

"Oh please, Olivia, we were running out of time."

"Why?"

"Two 16 year old girls had been snatched and sold. That was the last time I had contact with Narcissa."

"Why didn't you make a bust?"

"You don't understand. This group is just a small fry. The girls were sold to the major players. Narcissa was meant to go to, but I guess they killed her before she got the chance."

"Do you think they made her for a cop because she was inexperienced?"

"Do not turn this on me!" shouted Tucker, rising to the height of Olivia.

"So is that a yes?"

"I would like to speak to Don."

"I'm sure you would," said Olivia getting into his face. A tapping of glass broke her eye contact.

"Liv, El, I can take it from here," said Cragen, standing in the door way.

"By the way, detective," Olivia turned around, "that was a very tantalizing performance." She started forward, but Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

* * *

"I could kill him!" she said, yanking her wrist out of Elliot's grasp.

"What the hell happened?" asked Fin.

"Tucker, of course. Never met a bigger dick than..." Elliot was cut off.

"Olivia," motioned Cragen.

"Cap, you know Olivia would never..."

"Stay out of it , Elliot. She's not in trouble."

"What is it?" she asked.

"As much as I resent you, detective, I have to admit, you're one of the best at undercovers."

"Let me guess. You need a new cop to get you information on the ring," said Olivia.

"Yes, you think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can," she snapped, offended.

"Elliot will be there as well," said Cragen.

"Wait, I did not approve this!" Tucker stuttered.

"Either Elliot is there or Olivia will not be doing this."

"Captain, I.."

"No! We already have one cop down, and we can't just send backup. Do you trust Elliot?"

"Yes, of course!" she said, confused.

"Olivia, do you trust him unconditionally?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking?" Olivia complained.

"I'll talk to him."

"Keep me up to date," said Tucker, exiting the room.

"Cap, I don't need Elliot with me. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"This is nonnegotiable. I'm not losing you."

"Fine," she said, moodily walking out.

"Elliot," Cragen rotated his hand, "We need to talk."


	2. Undercover

**Warnings: It may or may not get darker from here on out. I advise you to pay attention to the ratings if you are squeamish. [Slight mention of Sexual Assault.]**

 **{Note: Obviously these characters do not belong to me}**

* * *

Olivia wore a low cut black dress that fell just below her upper thigh. Her neck bore a golden necklace with tin geometric shapes that fell into her cleavage. Beside her was Elliot in an expensive black suit with gold cuff lings imprinted with the same geometric shapes indicating that Olivia belonged to him. As the night transitions into the witching hours, a burgundy limo pulled up to where they were standing near a bodega.

"Mr. Stone?" asked the driver.

"You have that right," Elliot replied with his mock French accent.

"Can you speak fluent English?"

"That is what I am speaking, no?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, sir!" he said, swiftly changing the subject, "What do you have with you?" he questioned, smirking at Olivia.

"She is not important. Are we leaving or not?"

"Not 'til I get a first name for the whore."

Elliot restrained his muscles from flexing into a fist and knocking this driver's teeth out.

"Tell him your name!" said Elliot, yanking her forward by the wrist.

Olivia, pretending to appear meek and shy, answered, "Maëlle," with an accent to match Elliot's though hers was slightly more convincing.

"She must be top line with a name like that!"

"She is," Elliot replied, nodding, "Nothing but the best from France."

"Alexandre, I don't want to be here!" Olivia twisted her wrist in Elliot's hand, but his grip tightened.

"I don't care what you want! We can depart now, yes?"

"Of course, of course. But I have to check you for wires or guns."

"And why would I be carrying either of those... _things?"_

 _"_ You'd be surprised. Just last week we busted an undercover cop. Since then, boss tightened security."

"I understand. Just go easy on her. I don't need her looking like a punching bag when we arrive."

"Of course, sir." He felt Elliot's arms, legs, chest, and socks. In his entire life, Elliot had never felt his personal space so invaded, but he fixed his deadpan stare to the starry sky. His heart pounds overtime as he realized how worse off Olivia was going to be. The driver stood up and strolled over to her. She shrank away from his looming figure, but he grasped her wrist, and shoved her up against the limo. His hand began at her heels and ascended up towards her thighs. Perspiration was already forming on her forehead. She tried to move her legs out of his clutches, but he held her firmly in place as his hand continued to rise and finally, slipped under her dress. Desperately, she threw a glare toward Elliot, begging him to do something.

"Hey, you have to pay if you want to do that!"

"How much?" said the driver with great anticipation.

"More than you will make in your entire life!" retorted Elliot, "As I have already stated, she is top of the line, so only the finest and richest customers can have her!"

"Right, right!" His hands left from under her dress only to relocated down the cut in the front. His hands gripped her breasts harshly as her breathing became hitched. Her elbow jutted out in an attempt to collide with his chest, but it was a fruitless plan.

"She feisty!" he said, removing his hands, "I'm sure the boss will appreciate her." He motioned for them to get inside the car. Once seated, Elliot stole a glance at Olivia. In the silvery moonlight, he could make out her watery eyes and her lean fingers fixing the front of her dress. He would have given all the riches in the world just to touch her and reveal how sorry he was. That was the evils of fate. If he chose to display any affection towards her right now, it would be the last thing either would ever see. Falling back into character, Elliot jerked Olivia's upper arm and pulled her onto his lap, hiking her already skimpy dress higher. The communication between them was scarce, but Elliot moved his hand over top of hers, and gently squeezed, non verbally expressing that he wouldn't forsake her to the unknown horrors of the sex ring. The limo halted and the driver stepped out, opening Elliot's door.

"Out."

Clambering through the doorway, he pulled Olivia with him as one might to a dog that disobeys.

"Is this where we sell?"

"Slow down there! This is just the preview phase. The boss and his men will review what you have to sell them. If they deem it profitable, then I will take you to the next warehouse, but this time, I'll have to ask you to wear a blindfold."

"Okay. Let's go!" he said harshly, jostling Olivia around.

"You're hurting me!" she said, attempting to loosen his grip around her wrist. Guilt overtook Elliot's mind. He couldn't stand being the source of Olivia's pain, but she had to understand how delicate this situation was.

"This is nothing compared to what I'll do if you don't start walking!"

"Why are you doing this?" she said, still twisting her arm. He threw her to the ground.

"I would strangle you right now if I didn't think they would find you profitable. Now, get up and keep moving!"

The driver seemed impressed by this sudden outburst, which made Elliot internally puke.

"Don't even think about crying! I need your make-up perfect!" He forced her to her feet, and moved his grip under her bicep.

"Please.." she began, but they had already arrived at the wooden doors.

"I'm just going to pop inside, and let the boss know we have some new merchandise." Elliot kept his grasp on her, but slowly traced a circle with his thumb. As her eyes met his, he knew she was prepared to go the distance to save two sixteen year old girls they had never met.

"Come in," a different voice from within said. As they staggered over the threshold, an empty space greeted them. To be fair, it wasn't completely empty. A wooden, dining table with two chairs sat isolated with a single light fixture streaming down from a wooden rafter. If Elliot hadn't known any better, he would say this room bore a strange resemblance to an interrogation room. Beside him, he felt Olivia's muscles tense up, but knew that she wouldn't stop until they had got what they came for.

"Sir, if you will please turn her around." As Elliot followed the odd instructions, he heard the sound of handcuffs clicking together.

"Dre, what's happening?" asked Olivia, "What are they going to do to me?"

"shh," said the dark-haired man behind her. He smooth her hair down as he drew her close to himself. "You have nothing to worry about." Olivia wanted to pipe up about how she seriously doubted that, but decided against in order to protect herself and Elliot. The eccentric, skinny man led her to the table and motioned for Elliot to follow. Pushing Olivia down on the splintered table top, the man asked, "Any medical conditions?"

"Of course not! She is in perfect health."

"Where is she from?

"Paris."

"Classy," said the man as he intertwined his fingers in her hair and yanked it back.

"Ouwh!" she yelped. He twisted her head from left to right to gaze at her in all lights.

"Not bad. Is she experienced?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"On good days six to eight men a night. On party days, lets just say, it was until she passed out."

"Good. I think all is in order."

"I'm thrilled you approve, sir!" However the man held up one bone-like finger.

"There is just one slight problem..."


	3. Day 1

_"There is just one slight problem..."_

"And that is?" Elliot questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know you. How do I know you aren't selling me broken goods?"

"Does she look like broken goods to you?" screamed Elliot.

"You're right, of course. I can see the experience in her eyes."

"Thank you."

"Are you willing to sell her?"

"Of course I'm willing to sell her!"

Elliot's mind was racing through twists and turns. The gears were ticking and smoking, trying to pinpoint what this guy's play was. He was circling Olivia as a shark might around fresh blood. Her body tensed as her hands worked to relieve her wrists from the silver bonds.

"She must be your most prized girl. I can tell from her manicured hands."

"She is. I have to keep her in top shape." He was confounded about what this had to do with anything. There was an underlying motive that this guy was not revealing. Like a career criminal, he was toying with Elliot, but the question of why still lingered.

"But you are willing to sell her?"

"Yes! I have already told you yes. It was a lot of work smuggling her into the country. I need this money to buy some new girls, younger ones I mean."

"Ah, and there's the true hindrance. Her age. I have traveled to France many times. Though it pains me to say, France has a more, how to say, sophisticated selection than the Americas combined. Why bring her here when so many traverse to the home country for girls like this? She would be making more over in France." His crooked finger extended to twirl a piece of Olivia's sleek hair. Breathing heavily, she shrank away from his touch. Elliot rushed over and forced her closer to the devil in an expensive suit.

"She definitely wouldn't sell for more over there. It's illegal as you very well know."

"But my judgement says that wouldn't stop you."

"No, but my customers are begging for younger _people."_

"Your customers are dumber than most people then. Why have someone so inexperienced?"

"I don't know, and I don't ask! I'm a business man."

"Are you?"

"I am. Just like you."

"No no no. You are nothing like me," he said, going in for the kill. He gripped Olivia's face by the chin, and forced her to glance into Elliot's eyes.

"I'll ask you once more, are you willing to sell her?"

"YES! Without a doubt, yes! She means nothing to me!" Even though it was part of the facade, these words still stung Olivia as salt might to an open wound. For one fleeting second, she pondered if he genuinely felt that way. Her mind told her this was her partner of 11 years. He was just playing his part, extremely convincing.

"So, you do not care what happens to her?"

"No!"

"Even if I force her to work day and night?"

"That's what she's for." Olivia could read that something was horribly amiss. This crooked man's grip on her face had tightened to such an extent that she could feel the blood pulsing through his fingers.

"Look her in the eyes, and tell her how worthless she is," crooked man laughed as pushed her face toward Elliot's. He hesitated but a second before drawing up all the courage the universe could provide him, silently praying to the God above to forgive him, and let Olivia know how deep his love for her ran. It would fill the unexplored depths of the oceans, overflowing the abyss' that were scattered along the ocean floors.

"You're nothing to me! You are nothing, but the price tag attached to you and the necessary services you provide. You will never amount to much more as I have reminded you everyday you have drawn breathe. You were and still are so naive that if someone told you to step into a fire, you wouldn't even stop to wonder why!" Olivia's eyes were brimming with tears, though he couldn't decipher if they were real or part of the act. _  
_

_They have to be part of the act,_ he thought, _she can't think I mean any of that!_

Crooked man shoved her face back, and released it, bringing his hands together. Clapping bounced off of the walls of the deserted warehouse, stinging Elliot's ears upon reaching them.

"A fantastic performance, but is that any way to talk to your partner, detective?"


	4. Day 2

" _A fantastic performance, but is that any way to talk to your partner, detective?"_

* * *

"Excuse me?!" asked an exasperated Elliot. The vile man, whose name was discovered to be Caleb, released Olivia's hands from their silver confinements, flinging her to the ground.

"Oh, come now, you cops are so easy to make. You have this intimidating disposition that is impossible to cover up. I mean, don't get me wrong, she could pass for a whore!"

"I don't have any idea…!" began Elliot as blood coursed like electricity through his veins and into his clenched fists.

"Save it. Don't make yourself look any dumber," Caleb said as he revealed a handgun from the inside pocket of his dark blazer. "I think, detective, it's time to say goodbye."

"No!" Olivia shot up from the floor and gripped the gun, causing the metal killer to point up at the broken ceiling. The adrenline hit her from the taciturn atmosphere created from her confused mind.

"You bitch!" he said, elbowing her in the face, provoking a stream of blood to pour out of her nose. Her grip, however, never faultered as Elliot caught on, attempting to retrieve the Smith and Wesson. Olivia had waves of scenarios crashing through her mind, flooding her with indecisiveness and fear. Sensing her lack of attention, Caleb aimed his foot at her ribs, succeeding in the follow through. She connected with the ground gasping for as much air as her lungs required. As she brought her hand to her side, she already knew that, if she made it out of this alive, it would be bruised for a month or so.

"You bastard!" Elliot fumed, returning the favor. Caleb, likewise, sprawled on the concrete ground, yet his lungs hastily recovered. In a time span of a minute, a slew of bodyguards showed up. Elliot, already foreshadowing the events, turned the gun on Caleb.

"No one move!" Each of the guards had their gun pointed at Elliot. "One move and I won't hesitate to kill your boss!" The plan silently clicked with Olivia as she steadily rose, taking her place behind Elliot, hand still firmly wrapped around her ribs. He used Caleb as a shield until he reached the entrance to a hallway. The darkness seemed to intensify the gravity of the situation, but still, the partners kept their breath steady and their minds vigilant. Taking a final breath of courage, Elliot flung Caleb into the congregation of guards, temporarily distracting them from the fleeing detectives.

"Elliot, hurry up!" whispered Olivia.

"Liv, do you know where you're going?"

"No, but there has to be a way out."

"Yeah. It's back where we first came in!"

"You don't know that's the only way."

Olivia kept feeling the way by pressing herself against the wall. The flickering, dim light cast grim shadows against the exposed flesh. After minutes of blindly walking, they came to a fork in the hallway.

"Which way?" asked Elliot in an I-told-you-so manner.

"If you want to split up, you're more than welcome to," Olivia fired back, visibly annoyed.

"That has to be one of the dumbest things you could suggest. I'm not leaving you!"

"Why? Don't think I can defend myself?!"

"You know that's not it," Elliot responded, giving a loud sigh instead of finishing his thought.

Olivia opened her mouth to retort when they heard the distant voice of Caleb, fast approaching.

"Let's just go to the left," Olivia said, pulling up her revealing dress as she rounded the corner. As she glanced over her shoulder, the missing presence of Elliot lingered.

"Elliot," she harshly whispered, "Elliot!" She retraced her steps back, but the silent air gave her the answer. Apprehension veered its vile presence in her direction.

 _No, they couldn't have caught him. He was right behind me!_

She ran her fingers through her hair as she dropped to the ground. Gently, she disentangled the strands of brown from her fingertips. Her feet forced her up, forced her to keep moving forward. Only one other time in her life had she this much fear for her partner. It was in the case of animal smugglers where he had been shot, and was struggling for his life. In her heart, she knew it had been her fault. If she hadn't gone to visit him, if she hadn't comprised the whole operation.

 _I'm so stupid. Why did I visit him? I should have waited a day more. A single day wouldn't have done anything!_

She shook her head. This was not the time to think about the wrongs of the past. She had to find Elliot. Running to the hallway of the right, she tripped on her heels, a type of shoe that she normally would never be caught dead in.

"Ahh," she cried as she landed on her wrist, "Damn you, Elliot! Where'd you wander off to?" Picking herself up, she continued on the black path down the passageway that seemed to go on for eternity.

"C'mon, El, where are you?" She passed several wooden doors. To her dismay, all of them were locked, yet she could hear whimpers behind each of them. As the final doorknob denied her access, she pushed her hair out of her face. The end of the hall was upon her, and in place was a set of velvet covered steps. They taunted her, enticing her to make her ascent up them. One deep breath. Two. Three. Swallow. One, but her breathing hitched. She collapsed onto the ground, both hands out to support her while her back arched, trying to regain the lost air. Pushing herself up, she put a foot on the step.

 _Elliot, you better be up there!_

Treading silently, she made her way up, all the time glancing behind her to make certain she wasn't falling into a trap. Step. Look. Step. Look. Look. Step. One last platform placed her at the top where the only way to go was around another gloomy corner.

 _Please be the last one. Please be my way out. Please say that Elliot already escaped._

She made a movement around the corner, but as she did so, someone grabbed her, forcing her to turn around and covering her mouth as she tried desperately to twist her head out of their grasp.


End file.
